Domestic Life
by Chrissie-Charlotte1981
Summary: A series of one-shots without a definied timeframe or count on chapters. Although marked as "In-Progress", each chapter can stand alone and get its own rating as well as its own title and starts with the first chapter "Say Uncle"...
1. Chapter 1 Say Uncle

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. This story is the property of my own imagination and is for entertainment purposes only! I retain the right to the plot, not the characters! No copyright infringement is intended!

Thank you to my longtime beta friend Lanie for her always useful help and for finding the perfect title for this first chapter.

A/N: This is the first chapter from a series of One Shots I plan to do. Each one will get it's own rating and title. There won't be a defined timeframe or count on chapters. I plan to publish them they way they cross my mind. I hope you enjoy.

 **Say Uncle  
**

 _Rated T for some language._

"Are you sure we won't get into any trouble?" she asked as he ushered her into the room of the impressive building and locked the door.

"Don't worry, I've got everything under control," he reassured her huskily and began to nuzzle her neck, setting her on fire anew as he pressed her slender figure against the door with his body. A shiver of excitement and of 'getting caught in the act' flooded through her as his lips found the little spot behind her ear, while his hands wandered under her light blouse to caress her braless breasts.

She let out a gasp. "Oh, I knew the first moment I saw your hands that they would work magic on me."

He chuckled and whispered seductively in her ear, "My hands aren't the only magical parts of my body."

With that he pulled her away from the door toward the bed when a loud sound interrupted the intimate atmosphere.

She jumped a little. "Was that a jet fighter?"

"Yes, air corridor," he murmured as he drew her body back against his.

"How exciting!" she gushed. "I've never been at a place like this be-"

He silenced her with his lips before he replied, "And I promise you won't forget this place."

"Show me," she whispered and kissed him back provocatively.

They moved to the bed while kissing, touching and pulling on each other's clothes until there was nothing more left. He let go of her to bend over, and opened the drawer of his nightstand. In it was a little casket with a false bottom. He reached for it, opened it and pulled out a condom. His nervous fingers fumbled with the wrapper. He needed to be careful; otherwise it would be over before it had even started.

"Let me?" she asked and took the contraceptive from his trembling fingers and helped him to put it on.

Fifteen minutes later both separated under heavy breathing.

"That…was...wow," she said, still catching her breath.

"Yeah. I'm surprised myself," he puffed out; "It's been a while and with my trembling fingers," he paused and blushed slightly, "almost didn't happen. Thank you," he smiled sincerely at her.

She winked at him "You're welcome. It wasn't entirely selfless thinking of me, was it?"

"Nope," he replied with a chuckle as he got out of bed to dispose the used contraceptive.

She watched in fascination as he walked over to the wastebasket and mused, _I didn't even know_ _he had_ _dimples there, too. Indeed a night I won't Forget…_

Meanwhile outside the room …

"Right here, Sir. That's where I heard the voices and noises coming from."

"Thank you, Ripley. I'll take it from here. You can leave."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." The younger man saluted and left.

"You better batten down your hatches, Buddy" he quietly said as he fumbled with his set of keys in order to find the right one. Eventually, he'd found the fitting key and inserted it in the lock…

Inside the room …

"Oh shit! Hurry up, trouble is on its way!" he rushed her while throwing on his tee, boxers and jeans, almost losing his balance as he fought with the offending garments.

A look of pure shock crossed her face as she jumped out of bed to throw herself in her clothes. "What? Why? I thought you'd say we would be safe. Didn't you lock the door?"

"Of course I locked the door." He pointed with his finger to the key sitting in its lock.

Both had just managed to jump back in their clothes when they watched in horror as the key slowly turned to the side and in the next moment, the door was flung open...

"What the hell…?" The voice of an older and obviously far-beyond-furious man demanded to know, as he entered the room.

While she blushed and looked down in embarrassment, the younger man stepped instinctively in front of her, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Their eyes met. The older man spoke first. "You shouldn't be here and you know it, don't you, Skip?"

"Skip? Didn't you say your name is Lee?" she asked confused.

"My name is Lee," he sternly replied through clenched teeth, without looking at her, but addressed at the other man who stood a few meters across from them, "and if I had known that _he_ would be here today, I would have never brought you here." He turned his head and apologized in a softer voice. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Lee," she gently reassured him.

Robert Clayton cleared his throat and came a few steps closer. "Don't you think you owe at least two another apologies, Skip? How about one for not being at the college where you should be and one for breaking in here."

Lee's head snapped around and his tone was hard as he argued, "I didn't break in here, did I? I have a key. You gave it to me, do you remember? And what are you doing here anyway?"

"Plans have changed," Robert explained coolly. "I got a call from your college when I arrived here that you – for the third time this month – neglected it and then I run into our rookie Ripley, who told me about noises and voices coming from this room. Care to explain?" He asked with a pointed glare.

"Your rookie is a damn backstabber!"

"Watch your language, Son!"

Lee's jaw clenched as he spat out hatefully, "I'm not your son and I will never be!"

"He's not your father?" she asked carefully, almost whispering.

"NO!" both men firmly exclaimed simultaneously.

The tension in the room rose further as both men stared at one another like two animals ready to fight.

"I…uh…should...I better," she stammered and gestured to the door, "… go."

They almost had forgotten that they weren't alone.

"Where are my manners? I'm sorry. My name is Robert Clayton, I'm Lee's uncle," he said friendly and held out his hand while Lee stepped aside to cool down his temper. "And you young lady are?" he asked.

"Sandrine, Sir. Sandrine Du Lac," she replied shyly.

"And you are how old, Sandrine?"

"I turn seventeen in a few weeks, Sir

"Well, at least you aren't much younger. But shouldn't you be also in school instead of here?"

"No, I'm not from here. I'm from Europe. France, Sir. My parents and I are spending the fall holidays here in Washington visiting relatives.

"I see," Robert replied and added, "Look, I'm sorry you got caught in the crossfire between my nephew and me. The circumstances are … complicated. I'm responsible for Lee," he tried to explain the precarious situation.

Lee's facial expression hardened as he turned to face his uncle. "Responsible, yeah, that's the fitting word for it, is it? I have never asked you to take responsibility for me, have I? Why couldn't I have stayed with Grandma? She, at least, was always there for me, when you weren't."

"Because she got sick and she wasn't able to take care of you any longer. I've explained this to you countless times, haven't I? Do you think I was asked when Grandma got sick? No, I wasn't, but I jumped right in the cold water, no matter the circumstances. After all, I promised it when I buried your parents."

Tears began to form in Lee's eyes. "And where were you when you weren't dragging me from one Air Force base to another, huh? Can you explain this to me, too? But please spare me the 'I had a job to do' speech. I can't hear it anymore!"

Robert sighed deeply. "Look, Skip…Lee, I…uh…know how you feel about this but-"

"You don't know a _damn_ thing about how I feel!" he shouted. "You weren't the one who lost both parents, were you? So don't tell me you know how I feel."

The first tears were rolling down his heated and reddened cheeks and he brushed them defiantly away with the back of his hand. His uncle hated tears! He always had said tears are a sign of weakness and weakness makes you vulnerable and your enemy only stronger.

"No, I wasn't. But I have lost my one and only younger brother. A brother I loved with my heart and my soul and I also lost the most wonderful and caring sister-in-law I could have ever known. You weren't the one who had to identify their horrible battered bodies, were you? I wished I could remember them just the way you do and not the way they were when I had to go down into the cold morgue. Have you ever considered it from my point of view? No, you haven't because I have never told you the truth until now. I wanted to protect you from the brutal reality!" Robert shouted back.

Lee's face took an ashen color as he processed the words he just had heard.

Sandrine watched the scene with mixed feelings. Just as she was about to walk to the door to leave them alone, the mentioned one sprang open and two men burst into the room, guns in hand.

"Oh my God," she first jumped, then screamed and her face took on an ashen color as well.

"We heard the screaming and we thought you might need help, Sir," Ripley explained and lowered his gun. Jefferson, who was with him, lowered his gun as well.

Lee, his face still pale, grabbed for his shoes as a feeling of nausea overwhelmed him. He pushed his way past Sandrine and the two men. "I'm going to be sick; he managed to choke before he started to retch heavily and bolt from the room.

"Thank you, Men. Would you do me a favor, Ripley?" Robert Clayton addressed the rookie who stood at attention.

"Yes, Sir. What can I do for you, Sir?"

"Please make sure this young lady here makes it home to her family safe and sound," he nodded in Sandrine's direction, "I have got to look after my nephew."

"Yes, Sir," Ripley replied and offered Sandrine his arm to lead her out of the room.

"And Ripley?"

He turned his head. "Yes, Sir?"

Would you please skip the 'Sir'? I'm fine with Mr. Clayton," he said, smiling at the younger man.

"Yes, Sir, err … yes, Mr. Clayton. He smiled back at his superior.

Both men saluted and then Ripley eventually left the room with Sandrine in tow, followed by Jefferson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later at the Arlington cemetery…

Lee stood in front of his parents' gravestones, his eyes still red and glassy from crying. He sensed the presence of a person standing next to him, but he didn't turn around; instead he stared blankly in the distance.

"I couldn't find you anywhere else, so I figured you would be here, Skip," Robert softly said as he bent down to lay a fresh bouquet of white and violet wood asters in front of the gravestones. He fingered the engraved names carefully as he reflectively spoke, "These were their favorite flowers. They loved the colors of them. I remember their garden was filled with them and it looked so beautiful in fall when they were blooming."

He rose and kept his nephew company. Both men stood there for a moment in absolute silence.

Out of the corner of his eye, Robert saw tears glistening down Lee's cheek. He wanted to take his nephew in his arms, just to hold him. Hesitantly he reached out with his left hand, but pulled back in the last moment, afraid of doing something wrong. Wasn't he the one who taught him over and over again to keep your emotions locked deep inside? _Oh my God, what have I done?_ He thought and shook his head. He was so engrossed with his inner turmoil that he didn't realize that tears had formed in his own eyes. He sniffled automatically.

That sound caught Lee's attention and he turned around. His once so hard and cool uncle had tears in his eyes! He couldn't even remember if he had ever seen him so emotionally broken and vulnerable, not even at his parent's funeral. Lee swallowed hard and bit down his lower lip as he saw the tears now streaming down his uncle's face. _What should I do now? Should I do or say something at all?_ He wondered and before he could think any further, he felt himself being pulled in the strong arms of his uncle. Instead of trying to struggle out, like he would usually do in an uncomfortable situation like this, he put his arms around his uncle and let out all the pain, fears and frustrations that had accumulated over the years. Lee's body trembled heavily as he cried.

Robert rocked his nephew gently in his arms. He was overwhelmed by his own emotions, but it felt good. He felt as if a burden of rocks he had been carried around for years had been now taken from his sore and exhausted shoulders. He needed to do something before he would fall back in old habits. First of all for Lee, he owed him that! He straightened his shoulders. Lee felt his own body stiffen and he already regretted his moment of weakness as he braced himself to meet his uncle's familiar hard and cool face, the face of a career military officer. But what he saw shocked him... His uncle's face was soft, the tears he had shed still visible, but there was nothing more left of his usually emotionless expression.

"Lee," he began softly, his voice choking with emotions, "I'm so terribly sorry for everything I've done and I've said to you in the past. I didn't realize how much you'd suffered over the losses and …" he paused, "and over my very bad attitude. I should have been the father figure for you when you needed me the most, but I was so damned focused on my own pain and self-pity that I blocked everything around me out, including you, because every time I saw you, I saw Matthew, your father and when I couldn't hold up the façade any longer, I didn't allow you to show any weakness," he finished. "I hate myself for that and I can't blame you for hating me even more now." He dropped his head.

"I don't hate you," Lee replied quietly, "Well, maybe just a little, but not that much. I hate myself. And I'm sorry, too, for all the trouble I caused. I … I was so damn bull-headed and a very big pain in the ass. "

"You still are, Skip, aren't you?" Robert lightly chuckled to lighten the tension. "Like father, like son," he said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lee chuckled back in relief.

"Well, then," Robert said, "what do you think of a nice little vacation? Just the two of us and you can choose the place?"

Lee looked perplexed. "What about your job?"

"I'll take care of it. As soon as we are back at the Air Force base, I'm going to make the arrangements to request my transfer here to Washington. This time, permanently," he promised and waited excitedly for his nephew's response.

Lee blinked a few times before he opened his mouth. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Skip. I am. You have my word and … " he paused and motioned to the gravestones …," two witnesses."

Touched by his uncle's words and gesture, Lee smiled for the first time in ages sincerely at him and this time; he got the same sincere smile back.

"I'm aboard," he said, "but only on one condition," he pointed out.

"Shoot!"

"Please stop calling me Skip, would you?"

"That's going to be a tough cookie, but I'm willingly working on it but only if you stop calling me 'Sir'. Its Uncle Bob from now on" Upon seeing Lee's lightly shocked face he said with a smile. "No panic, Uncle or just Bob is fine as well."

Both men burst out laughing heartily, and then Robert's face turned serious.

"Lee, if you want to know more about your … uh … parents'… uh … past, then let me know and I will tell you as much as I'm allowed to let you know."

Lee swallowed hard. "Thank you, but I don't think I can handle it right now. But I'll let you know when I'm ready, okay?"

"Fine by me. Shall we go back," he asked.

"Yeah."

After both men had spoken their silence goodbyes to their beloved ones, they walked peacefully side by side into a new period of their lives…


	2. Chapter 2 That little bit of Household

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. This story is the property of my own imagination and is for entertainment purposes only! I retain the right to the plot, not the characters! No copyright infringement is intended! Any reproduction requires my permission.

Thank you Lanie for your continuing support!

A/N: This is the second chapter in my Domestic Life series in which we get a little glimpse in on how Lee tries to master the hardest challenge he's ever been faced with…

Humor/Family, rated T for some innuendo.

Chapter 2 **That little bit of Household**

"That little bit of household," she heard her husband singing behind her in his most typically, and self-confident voice before he cockily added, "piece of cake!"

She didn't turn around to face him. She was too upset with him right now, so she kept marching until she had reached the backyard. Stepping out, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down her raging nerves.

"Cool down, Amanda. He's a man," she muttered to herself and took another deep calming breath. The mild spring air and the scent of the first blooming flowers let her immediately feeling better. Shaking her head, she turned around and came face to face with her husband who had a determined expression on his usually handsome face.

"How about a deal?" he suggested as if he were talking about business.

"A deal?" Amanda responded with a raised eyebrow. "What are you up to, Stetson?"

"Me and up to something? Mmhh." Lee shook his head no. "I'm up to nothing… not yet," he winked before he put his arms around her waist in an attempt to pull her in closer but she had figured him out already and poked every word with her finger into his chest for emphasis.

"DO. NOT. EVEN. THINK. ABOUT. IT, MISTER!"

He held up his hands in surrender at seeing her serious look. "I can do it too, you know; running a household along with work. Just give me one week to prove it."

Amanda stared disbelievingly at him before a snicker escaped her lips.

Lee looked at his wife in irritation. "What's so funny?"

Another snicker.

"Oh. It's nothing. It's just me picturing you trying to run a household and work for one week, when you haven't even figured out yet how to wash your dress shirts without them turning up completely wrinkled every time you take them out because you've overloaded the washer again. Or why you use every socket in our house to vacuuming the rooms when you can easily use one socket for three rooms if you just would think more practically, or-"

"A-MAN-DA! Stop it, will you!" he hissed and rolled his eyes at her like he used to when he was agitated with something or someone. This time it was his wife he was agitated with and she seemed to be on a rambling-roll, having the time of her life.

Snickering, it was Amanda's turn to hold up her hands in surrender before saying, "Mission impossible."

Lee's eyes tightened as he stared directly at his wife. "Wanna bet?" he challenged her.

Amanda seemed to gauge the situation for a few seconds before asking, "What's your stake in case you lose?"

"Who says I'm the one who's going to lose? I'm the senior agent, remember?"

"And I'm the senior housewife, remember?" she fired back.

Both were staring at one another before Lee was the one, who first broke the silence.

"Just hypothetically, I'm going to lose, and I'm not going to," he pointed out, "I'm ready to do anything you want me to, but only for one week."

Amanda was intrigued. "Anything?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, anything, but on one condition-"

"Hah! I knew it," she interrupted him.

"Will you hear me out, please? What is it with you women that you all are always so suspicious, huh?"

"Oh, it's just a sinking feeling," Amanda sweetly responded. "Go on ahead."

Lee rolled his eyes again and mumbled, "Women."

"Anyway. You can choose my stake when I can choose yours. Doesn't it sound fair to you?"

"Yesssss. That's fair to me." Her eyes were twinkling. "Actually I already have two ideas."

"WHAT!?" Lee squeaked disbelievingly. _Damn, she was quick thinking_.

Amanda's twinkling eyes now were dancing with amusement. "Yes. I want to see you squirm," she informed him.

Oh boy! He definitely didn't like where this was heading, that he was sure of.

"Chickening out already, are you?"

"Me? Nah! I'm a spy," he said and straightened his upper body like a poser.

Amanda bit down her lower lip; otherwise, she would have broken out into a laughing fit. Not because of his mention being a spy but the way he had said it and the way he stood in front of her, obviously still holding his breath.

"So," he began, "are you going to tell me now what you want me to do so I can choose your two stakes?"

Lee's eyes were telling her, whatever was on his mind right now wasn't definitely safe for work. She decided to tell him before he continued to undress her with his eyes completely.

"Option One will be, to take Phillip to the practice area where he can learn to drive for Driver's Ed, with…," she paused dramatically, "your car."

Lee stared at his wife like a deer in the headlights. His eyes almost popped out of his head!

 _Gotcha!_ She triumphantly thought.

"Option Two! I take Option Two!" he repeated several times, obviously still in shock.

Amanda couldn't help it and started to laugh at seeing Lee's shocked look. "Why do you want to take Option Two when you don't even know yet what that might be?"

"I don't care right now, Amanda. No one is driving my car," he pointed out, "no one but me and you, sometimes. Not to mention that no one is touching my stick shift!"

It was too late before Lee realized what he just had said.

"We aren't talking about your car anymore, are we? In case we are, your car is an automatic, Lee," Amanda calmly deadpanned. "And if my memory serves me right you've never complained before about me, touching…," she paused and his eyes followed hers down to the front of his jeans, "your-"

"It makes no difference to me," he interrupted her. My car is off limits. I take Option Two, end of discussion!" He said like an affronted teenager and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and I don't want to know what Option Two might be."

"Okaaay. If you say so," shrugged Amanda. "Wanna tell me instead what my stakes are?"

"No. Not yet. I'll think of something. Two can play that game, you know?"

"Fine by me." She stretched out her hand to seal their deal and he accepted with a firm handshake.

Amanda pulled her hand from his to check her watch. "Wellllll, if I hurry up I could get a last minute appointment with my hairstylist and after that I could go to the new waxing studio, Mother suggested," she winked at him.

"Now? And what I'm going suppose to do while you are gone?" asked Lee, apparently a little confused. Does that mean the bet has already begun? He wondered.

"The washer should be done in…," she checked her watch again, "around thirty minutes. You can put the clothes in the dryer then, but be careful with the temperature; otherwise our clothes will turn up shrunk." Amanda grabbed her purse and car keys. "Just be glad Mother and the boys are gone for the weekend, so you should be done with the chores for today in record time." She planted a quick kiss to his lips and headed for the front door."And if you need the user manual of the dryer, you'll find it in the top shelve above it."

With that, she was gone and left her husband to his date with fate…

There he was standing in front of the new dryer they had bought two weeks ago after the previous one decided to pass away due to the age. The new dryer was like a book of seven seals to him. It took Lee several loads of clothes to become 'friends' with the old one after he moved into Maplewood Drive a few months ago.

"Why for heaven's sake are technical things so complicated?" He muttered under his breath after pressing the start button for the fifth time.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"What the…?" He cursed. "Are you kidding me!?" Lee's agitation grew with every further beep and he decided for plan B, after even reading the user manual didn't take him any step further. "I should shoot you," he complained while taking the clothes out of the dryer. After he tossed them into the laundry basket, he searched for a special item he finally found in the storage closet. Placing the found item where he wanted it to be, Lee next marched purposefully outside to the gazebo to set his plan in motion.

 _Three hours later…_

"Sweetheart, I'm home!" called Amanda from the front door where she found herself greeted by a wave of unusual warmth. "Lee? Is everything alright?" she asked as she shrugged out of her damp between-seasons jacket. The weather had changed from mild and sunny to snow showers and a chilly wind. Typically for April even in Virginia.

Lee came to greet his wife with a soft kiss. "Everything is perfectly fine, My Love.

He was grinning from ear to ear and Amanda wasn't sure whether to be glad or worried. "I have a surprise for you," he proudly announced and pulled her with him. "But you have to close your eyes first, and no cheating," he warned with a raised finger.

"Okaaaay?"

Amanda closed her eyes and let Lee leading her through their house. The warmth was getting closer and she could have sworn she had heard the sound of a crackling fire. She stopped dead in her track and her eyes immediately flew opened.

"You are not burning down our house, Lee, are you?" she exclaimed with a little worry in her voice but was relieved when she couldn't smell any signs of smoke. Nevertheless, it smelled differently but somehow comfortable, somewhat fresh.

"What?! No. Of course not! Now you not only have hurt my heart but my pride also," he told her in a mocked voice and added dramatically with a gesture, "my heart is bleeding."

 _Slap!_

"Ow! That hurts. What was that for?" Lee held his stomach as he stared at Amanda with puppy eyes.

"That was for almost giving me a heart attack, Stetson! You don't have any more up your sleeve for today, do you?"

 _The surprise!_

"No. I don't. Scout's honor," he said with his mostly charming dimpled smile.

"That comes from someone who never has been a scout in his entire life before." Amanda had to chuckle.

Before this could lead to another discussion from where Lee knew by experience he were always getting the short straw, he asked her in a crooning voice, "Are you ready for the surprise yet?"

Amanda let him off the hook, for now. "Yes, I am."

"Alright. Come over here but close your eyes, please?" He softly demanded and took her hand to guide her further into the room. She nodded and did what he requested. In the living room, Lee then turned her carefully around so she would see his surprise the moment she would open her eyes. He stepped closer behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered against her ear, "Are you ready to get surprised?"

"Yes, I am," Amanda chuckled as his breath tickled her ear.

"Open your eyes."

She did but saw nothing that didn't belong there except for a drying rack placed in front of the fireplace? On it, Lee had neatly hung up their clothes, mostly socks, underwear, and a few tees, which had been in the washer, and should have been in the dryer afterwards instead of the drying rag.

A horrible thought hit her! _The dryer! Oh my Gosh!_

"You didn't kill off the new dryer, Lee, did you?" Amanda stared wide-eyed at her husband and was about to go but Lee held her by the arm.

"Not exactly, but I have to confess I was tempted to. I almost shot that damn thing. And, before you were going to ask, yes, I did read the user manual," _several times to be honest_ , he mentally added, "but it was no use. All what that offending thing did was a blaring beep!"

She really had tried hard not to burst out into a laughing fit, but at seeing the still complaining expressions on her husband's face, mixed with the pictures of her very own creative imagination, Amanda couldn't hold it back any longer and she began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Why am I not surprised that you finding this amusing, huh?" Lee eyed his wife and soon found himself at least smiling at the whole debacle before he eagerly asked, "wanna check out my construction?"

After her laughing fit had subsided to a normal level, Amanda stepped closer to eye her husband's handiwork. He had hung up the underwear on each side of the drying rack, the socks in the middle and the tees on a hanger so they could dry separately without taking any extra space. So far so good, but Amanda then discovered the mixed up socks and sighed.

Lee's proud expression turned into a frown.

"What have I done wrong this time? Is there even something wrong to do?"

"Lee, you did nothing wrong except that it would have been easier to sort the socks before hanging them up, don't you think?" she softly asked.

"No-oo. I don't think so," he pouted and folded his arms in front of his chest. "I have sorted them by color," he pointed out and made a motion with his hand.

"I see that. However, you haven't sort them by size too, have you? Look, Phillip and Jamie are two years apart and have different socks sizes. If you take a closer look you'll see the socks have their sizes on it, on the underside of them." Amanda took a pair from the drying rack to demonstrate, "See? Well, you have to turn them inside out because the boys don't pay any attention when they throw them in the hamper, like someone else I know." She shot him a knowing look. "Anyway, look, there's the size."

Lee had to confess she was right. He never had paid attention to it either, nor did he when he threw his socks in his drawer. Most of his socks were black because most of his tuxedos he owned were dark. That's why it has never bothered him before in the slightest. Now with being part of a real family he had to re-think this domestic life thing completely if he wanted the happily ever after until the end of his days that is.

"You're right. I can see it," he said. "Amanda?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I guess I'm not as much skilled as I thought I would with that household thing, huh?"

"You're not giving up already, are you?"

"No. But-"

"Good," she interrupted sweetly. "How about playing a little game then? Maybe some Socks Memory?"

"Socks Memory?" Lee looked at Amanda completely lost.

"Yes. You know, like the game Memory, just with…socks. For every fitting pair of socks you were going to find I'll reward you." Her eyes were twinkling.

Lee's curiosity got the better of him. "With what?"

"Oh, I don't know yet," Amanda innocently answered, "It will depends on how good you-"

"Strip-Socks-Poker," Lee determinedly said.

Amanda laughed. "What?"

"You know, like Strip Poker, just with…socks," he fired her own words back at her. "We take all socks down onto the floor and mix them. We play it like Memory. If you have a fitting pair I'm gonna take off one piece of my clothes you can choose and vice-versa. For every wrong taken pair the person has to take off one piece of its clothes as well, and the other person can choose. Are you game?"

"The floor might be dirty and dusty," Amanda concluded.

"Nope. I already vacuumed all the rooms, but if you want to play it safe, we could use a blanket to lie underneath."

"Oh Lee, have I told you today that I love you?"

"Yes, just this morning in the shower, several times and frankly, I'm pretty sure the neighbors heard it too," he said with a wink at her and Amanda felt a pleasant blush creeping up her face as she recalled their encounter. "Shall we start?"

"The sooner the better. I want to see you out of your clothes ASAP, Stetson!"

"Ha! You wish."

Thirty minutes later…

"Amanda? Lee? I'm hoooome!"

Dotty's shrilling voice called out from the front door while she fought with her offending luggage.

Lee and Amanda shared a look of panic and scrambled frantically for their clothes as Dotty's ramble began…

"Aunt Lillian, of all people, got sick with the stomach flu out of the blue. Can you believe it, the stomach flu! She hasn't had any kind of flu in a long time, but now she just got it. It's that nasty kind of flu where the food you put into your mouth wants to come out immediately before it even has reached the pit of your stomach. Isn't it awful? I'm so glad the boys are with Joe! I hope I didn't catch it too? Anyway, I have tried to call you two but neither of you answered the phone so I left a message on the machine. You know, just to make sure that I'm not walking in on you again, like the last time I came home earlier…," she rambled on while she placed her luggage at the front steps of the stairs to deal with it later and then made a beeline for the kitchen to fix herself some hot chocolate. The weather was still acting crazy.

On her way to the kitchen, Dotty noticed for the first time the unusual warmth. She stopped and turned her face to the direction. Two flushed faces with tousled hair in carelessly thrown on clothes surrounded by scattered socks and underwear were greeting her simultaneously with a cheery, "Oh, hello Mother! Hello Dotty!"

Dotty shook her head and smiled at the pair in front of her. "I did it again, did I? I think I better take the luggage up first and then I take an extra looong hot bubble bath, huh?" She winked at them and headed straight upstairs with her luggage.

Lee looked at Amanda mischievously. "Care to start all over again, Mrs. Stetson?"

While Lee and Amanda were enjoying their newfound game downstairs, Dotty soaked in her hot bubble bath with a wide grin on her face. "I think I should show Curt a new game…"


End file.
